


Founded Family

by bloo_writer



Series: lets talk about their emotional trauma- [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Crack, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Horde kids, Hurt/Comfort, I just love their dynamic, Scars, hope we can see it in the future, its a mixture of stuff, only rated t cause of implied ptsd/abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: "You sleep with knives under your bed?!""...yeah? And you don't?"5 times the Princess Alliance and the Horde Kids thought they were different and 1 time they realized they were similar.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), basically everyone as a friendship, everyone/therapy
Series: lets talk about their emotional trauma- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540642
Comments: 18
Kudos: 386





	Founded Family

1

“Here Bow will bring Rogelio and Kyle to their rooms and me and Adora can bring you two to yours,” Glimmer told everyone.

“Nah not necessary sparkles,” Catra responded.

“Yeah, we can just stay in Adora’s room. She said it’d be way big enough for all of us,” Lonnie pointed a thumb to the blond who was scratching the back of her head.

“You guys sure?” Bow asked skeptically.

“It’s fine,” Adora waved a hand dismissively. “It’ll just be like old times in the Horde. We’ve been bunking all together for years. Glimmer can you just ask one of the guards to bring the beds to my room, please? Not the big ones though like the one I have. Cause if you think I destroyed my bed you’d be surprised at what they’d do.”

“Uh ya of course…” 

“K thanks, guys! I’ll take them over there, see you guys at dinner,” Adora grabbed Catra’s band and the Horde kids started whispering to each other, laughing as they ran to Adora’s room.

2

“Woah!” Kyle put his hands to his cheeks, eyes practically sparkling. “Rogelio look at how much food there is!”

“Ya know you guys didn’t have to go this all out for us?” Lonnie told the Princess Alliance.

“Ya princess-er princesses this is a bit much,” Catra said.

“Uhh, this is like a normal dinner?” Mermista said already starting to eat. 

“EAT UP MY FRIENDS!” Sea Hawk yelled to the Horde kids. “It’s only the first course after all”

“What does that mean?” Catra whispered to Adora.

“There’s more food after all of this,” she responded. “Don’t worry, it took me a lot of getting used to, too.” They all looked cautiously at the food.

“What’s worst are you guys vegetarian?” Perfuma asked them.

“What’s a ve- never mind,” Lonnie stopped.

“We’re just uh-“

“HOLY SH- guys you gotta try this,” Kyle turned to everyone.

“Oh my- wow,” Lonnie tried to say.

“I know right it’s better than the gray ration bars back at hom- at the Horde,” Adora said.

“You guys used to eat just ration bars?” Glimmer asked.

“Yeah, but try to avoid the brown ones they suck,” Adora answered the rest of the defected Horde soldiers agreed and continued to talk about the food. The rest of the Princess Alliance looked at each other worriedly but didn’t bring up the rest of dinner (although they’d talk about it later).

  
3

Naturally, a loud fight when your whole planet is in a war would wake a few people up. So this particular fight would, of course, wake up the whole bright moon castle.

“GLIMMER WAKE UP!” Bow burst through her door.

“Wh-what?” She rubbed her eyes groggily.

“We’re under attack and Adora’s missing!” Bow started to shake the pink-haired girl awake.

“WHAT,” yeah she was definitely awake now. Glimmer teleported them to get the other princesses (and sea hawk). Quickly, they got ready for a battle and ran to the sound of the fight.

Sea Hawk started a battle cry, “GET READY TO FACE DOOM YOU-“ The Princess alliance immediately came to a halt seeing what the commotion actually was. It was the Horde kids… training. At least that’s what they think it is. Their punches and kicks seemed far too fast and powerful for many to be considered training but they all still had a smile on their faces. By the sidelines, Scorpia was helping Entrapta fix busted robots (did they really defeat them with just metal staves??).

None of them seemed to notice the dumbstruck Princess Alliance until Bow faked coughed to get their attention. With rivers of sweat flowing down their faces, the Horde kids stopped to look over at them.

“Oh hey, guys!” Adora said happily with her hands on her hips, breathing in heavily. “Sorry did we wake you all up?”

“Oh yeah, I guess,” Glimmer told her.

“Were you guys… training?” Perfuma asked the group.

“Yup!” Adora.

“Just some light training so we don’t get rusty ya know?” Lonnie elaborated. “Have to stay light on your feet and all.”

“Sure,” Mermista replied sarcastically glancing over at Kyle and Rogelio doing some sort of jumping exercise.

“Maybe you should all rest?” Bow recommended his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

“Yea we could use the break,” Catra surprisingly agreed. “We’ve been going at this for over an hour.”

“You going soft on us?” Adora elbowed her as the other horde kids snickered.

“Pft you wish,” Catra elbowed back.

Interrupting them, a Bright Moon guard ran towards them. “Queen Glimmer there has been a disturbance in the villages by the whispering woods.”

“Ok thank you,” Glimmer turned to face everyone. “Alright let's go, guys!”

“Hey it’s fine we got this,” Adora told her gesturing to her (ex) horde squad.

“You sure?” Bow looked skeptical.

“Yeah you don’t want one of us to come with,” Frosta asked already forming ice boxing gloves.

“Nah,” Catra responded already walking to the forest.

“You guys should go back and rest you still seem tired,” Kyle said as Rogelio grunted in agreement as they started walking to the woods too.

“We’re already warmed up don’t worry about it!” Adora jogged to catch up with Catra and them waving bye. “We’ll be back soon. Five hours tops!”

“Uh ok stay safe guys,” Bow told them not knowing what else to say but they were already out of earshot.

“Five hours? You sure it will take them that quick?” 

It took them three

Technically it took them two (with staying for the village’s party and all).

  
4

“You sleep with knIVEs under your beds?!” Bow’s voice cracked. The group of teenagers wanted to have a slumber party (according to Bow and Perfuma for team-building purposes) and were about to have a pillow fight. When Frosta went to reach for a pillow to through at Glimmer a knife fell out of it.

“Uhh yeah?” Adora sounded unsure about her answer. “We all do??” Her confused look only increased.

“You guys don’t?” Lonnie practically scoffed looking slightly offended.

“No!” Glimmer threw her arms in the air. In the back, much quieter, Mermista muttered something along the lines of a therapist.

“I mean we have a bunch if you want to see them?” Kyle offered.

“I think we-”

“YES!” Frosta and Sea Hawk jumped upfront.

“Well, we only have the basics here since it’s sorta safer here than in the Horde,” Adora explained.

“Me and Adora have some small blades in our hair,” Lonnie gestured to both of their up-do’s.

“So your hairpins are… weapons,” Perfuma added reluctantly.

“Yeah basically,” Adora said. “I kinda used mine in Princess Prom when me and Catra were falling to save us.” Catra waved at them to catch their attention to the beds.

“We also keep knives under the pillows,”

“Under the mattress,”

“In our shoes,”

“Rrrrargh.”

“Oh yeah, tasers under the beds!”

The Horde kids continued to list off… weird places they’ve hidden weapons not only in their room but across the whole palace.

“Wait and you guys think Brightmoon is safer than the Horde? Even with all these… erh fail saves?” Bow interrupted needing clarification.

“Oh yeah definitely.”

5.

“So like what’s the plan? We’ve been trying to come up with a strategy for everrrrr, ” Mermista asked sprawled out on her chair in the Princesses’ meeting room. Right on cue Adora and Catra burst through the doors with a board filled with maps, pins, and more. Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio right behind them with more blueprints and… figurines?

“Uhhh what’s all of this?” Glimmer raised an eyebrow towards the ex-soldiers.

“Oh my bad,” Adora scratched the back of her head. “Sorry I didn’t go over it with you Glimmer but I was too excited and they,” the blond pointed towards the rest of the Horde kids, “were too.”

“And what were you super excited about?” Bow gained more curiosity. 

“Just a few plans and strategies,” Catra folded her arms with a smug smile.

“Very humble Catra,” Adora nudged her.

“I think just a few might be uh under exaggerating,” Mermista told everyone.

“Yeah we kinda get carried away when we get into a grove,” Lonnie explained. “Anyways we arranged all the ideas based off of its chance to work. Very right is most likely to work.”

The Princess Alliance (minus Aodra) all skimmed over the different plans laid out in front of them. “Hey, why’s this one all the way in the left?” Perfume pointed to one of the papers that everyone moved to look at.

“Yeah, this looks like it’d actually work!” Glimmer added.

“Well we’ve had different training simulations where we basically used that plan,” Adora explained.

“Minus you sparkly princess magic,” Catra added.

“Minus the magic,” Adora continued. “And it always fails.”

“Mhmm,” Lonnie nodded her head. “We’ve gotten a few scars from that.”

“Mentally and physically,” Kyle mentioned offhandedly.

“Wait you guys have scars?” Bow almost shrieked.

“Yeah?” Adora tried to answer.

“Honestly why are you guys even surprised anymore?” Catra rolled her eyes. “You can’t really see a lot of mines my fur grows over it but there’s this one on my back where it hasn’t.”

“Don’t remind me,” Adora grumbled. 

“We even had a competition back at ho- the Horde to see who had the most scars but we lost track after well this,” Lonnie gestured to all of the Horde and Princess comfortably standing side by side.

“Anyway back on topic,” Adora slapped the board. “What plan are we doing?”

  
1

.

Everyone heard screaming. Adora’s screaming. Without a second thought, everyone ran to her room ready for a fight.

“Adora what’s wro-” Bow was silenced by Kyle who had his index finger on his lips looking more serious than he’s ever had. The Princess Alliance immediately turns to the sound of sobs. Heartbreaking sobs and sees Adora, her hair falling out of her tie, being cradled by Catra whispering things no one else can hear. But everyone can feel the (as strange as it is) comfort from her words.

Lonnie walked back in the room with a glass of water holding for Adora until her shaking lowers and her breathing isn’t so destroyed. Rogelio came from behind covering each of the girls with a blanket.

“You guys don’t have to be here if you don’t want to,” Kyle told them. His eyes kept on shifting back to Adora, making sure she’s as ok as she can be in her state.

“I- does this happen a lot?” Glimmer whispered her brow furrowing.

“I guess,” Kyle fidgeted with a piece of paper in his hand. “When Shadow Weaver started to get more… intense. We’ve all had nightmares and just learned what to do over the years.”

“Oh.” They were speechless. What can you say in response to that?

“I’m sorry we’ll try to keep it quieter next time,” Kyle still holding on to the paper but waving his hands frantically.

“Kyle it’s fine,” Bow told him putting a hand to his arm. “We want to help. We care about Adora. You guys may have a history and have all these things in common but we love her too and want to be here for her.”

The blond closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “Ok just try not to crowd her…”

After half an hour of Catra rocking Adora whispering things like “I love you.” ‘“We’re here. We’re safe.” “Breathe.” and Adora chugging water things steadily calmed down. There was a silence that was yet to be broken.

“If you don’t mind me asking what’s the paper?” Perfuma tried to lighten the mood pointing to the paper Kyle still clutched onto.

“It’s a picture of us before we all got promoted,” The Horde kids smiled fondly as Kyle showed it to everyone. A group of young kids with all too familiar features with big smiles that had a few teeth missing. 

“Shadow Weaver let us take it as a gift,” Lonnie told them.

“How kind of her,” Adora spoke for the first time that night. Bitterly, but it still counted.

“You guys are like a little family huh? Minus Shadow Weaver of course,” Frosta reddened at her slip up.

Adora chuckled, “Yeah I guess we are.”

“Any chance you could make room for a few more?” Glimmer asked with a hopeful smile.  
“Of course.”

“For the record,” someone whispered as they all moved together to hug. “I’m glad we all found each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda trash but I love the horde kids and wanted to write a 5+1 fic so this is that.
> 
> If you want to check me out anywhere else my instagram is @/adoraa.ble :)


End file.
